That Dark Place
by Sl33pyKitty
Summary: NepetaxVriska Paring, rated M for the smut in the to come chapters.3


Hey guys! So this is my first story on here and I hope you enjoy it!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxX

~Nepeta's P.O.V.~

I casually lounged around my cave, waiting for a message on my Pesterchum from my love, Vriska Skeret. No one knows about us though. Everyone has made the assumption that I love Karkat Vantas. He's always so mad though! Yelling and bossing everyone around. How could I love THAT? He can be nice sometimes though, but really only to me. But I want someone that's not going to yell at me if I do something distasteful, like he would. It doesn't matter though, because I haven't ever like guys; females have always captured my attention..

A ping stopped me mid-thought. I jumped on all four, got into a pouncing position, and bounded to my computer. Checking my messages, I had one from Vriska, making me jump for joy.

**ArachnidsGrip began trolling ArsenicCatnip**

**AG: Nep baby.33333333**

**AC: :33 *AC bounds over to her love –VrisKitty- happy and excited by her new message!***

**AG: *AG smiles h8appily 8t Nep and asks if she could go to see Nep.***

**AC: :33 *AC nods quickly and purrs her contentness.***

**AG: I'll 8e over in a few then.33333333**

**AC: :33 *Ac sits on her bed and awaits for her purrfect half.3***

**ArachnidsGrip ceased trolling ArsenicCatnip**

I curled up on my bed and took a deep breath. Then I quickly sat up and started to my dresser to change into decent clothing. I pulled out a pale green sundress and pulled it over my head after removing my pajamas. I then walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair and finished pulling my look together with just a bit of make-up. Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I saw my slim body, well defined in my dress that cascaded to right above my knees, my rounded face, and perfected eyes. I still wonder why Vriska picked me of all people; I'm so bland and normal. But because she chose me, I feel so much more alive, and like no one could ever hurt me again. And I never want that feeling to leave me.

I skipped to my bed and checked my phone for messages and found I had a few messages from Karkat that seemed a bit urgent.

**CarincoGenetist began trolling ArsenicCatnip**

**CG: NEPETA.**  
**CG: I HAVE TO ASK YOU A QUESTION…**  
**CG: ARE YOU AND VRISKA IN THE RED QUADRENT**?

****My eyes widened and I started my message.

**AC: :33 *AC purronders the question carefully.* Yes, why?**

**CG: OH OKAY.. NO REASON, JUST ASKING.**

**AC: :33 Where'd you hear it from?**

**CG: …**

**AC: :33 Where?**

**CG: TAVROS.**

**AC: :33 Do you know how her furruged it out?**

**CG: NOPE.**

**AC: :33 Okay**

I put my face in my hands and sighed. Now everyone's going to know, and I'm going to get bothered about it. What's going to suck the most is having to tell Vriska that Karkat knows. She's been making a point for him especially not to find out for some reason.

**CG: WELL, I HAVE TO GO NOW. BYE.**

**AC: :33 Okay, bye bye!**

**CarincoGenetist ceased trolling ArsenicCatnip**

I looked around the room, searching for my custodian, hoping to talk to her about my problems. Not that she can do anything about them, she's a cat. She's a fantastic listener though. But she seems to be sleeping and/or hiding anyways, so why waste the time. Sighing, I got up and walked in circles in my room thinking about how I'll break the news to Vriska, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Nepeta? It's Vriska, let me in please." She cooed, lovingly.

I walked passionfully to the door and opened it for her. A smile was playing on her lips, causing her dimples to show –my favorite thing to see on her. Her white dress Kanaya made for her was hugging her body in all the right places. She seemed to just radiate a good vibe at the moment. Right then she embraced me into a hug, breaking me from my daydream about her. I hugged her back tightly.

"Hello Vriskitty. I'm so glad you came over today." I said, pulling away from the hug and smirked awkwardly.

"What's going on Nep, something on your mind? I can see it in your face."

"Actually, yes. I was talking to Karkat and he knows about us.." I trailed off.

A look of confusion, and possibly nervousness spread across her face, causing her to furrow her eyebrows together and wring her hands. After a few minutes of silence, she said robotically,

"How'd he find out?"

I bit my lip and replied,

"Tavros, dear."

She nodded as if that was the most reasonable answer. Then she said almost to herself,

"I told him yesterday, I forgot to tell him that he shouldn't tell anybody.."

"It's okay though Vriska, everyone needed to know sooner than later." I said trying to make sure she wouldn't get upset.

"Yeah I know, I just preferred later." She said knowingly.

I grabbed her hand to lead her to my bed, laid her down, and cuddled up next to her.

"I love you, you know that Vriska?"

"I love you too Nepeta." She said back, smiling quaintly.

After dosing off for a little while, another knock on the door woke me and Vriska up. I sat up groaning, pulled my hair into a small bun at the base of my neck, and got up to answer the door. Unlocking the door and pulling it open, I come face to face with a flushed Karkat. I raise an eyebrow in slight confusion as to why he's here and shrug.

"Nepeta, hey, can I come in?" He said panting like a dog.

I nodded and moved aside to let him in. He sat on the floor and took some time attempting to catch his breath. After he managed to do that task, he looked up at me, and stood up. In the back round I could hear Vriska looking through my possessions for something.

"I need to tell you somethin-" He said as he was cut off by Vriska.

"I know what you're going to say to her, and I know you're thinking, 'No you don't! I'm so superior to you, blah blah blah.' Well I've got news for you mister. Nep over there, doesn't like you. She's mine and if you don't leave soon, your head will be on the floor in front of your feet." She said venomously, pointing a sharpened butcher knife at his neck.

I looked at her and Karkat in utter disbelief and shock. What in the world was happening?

"Vriska, can you please put the knife down?" I asked politely as I held up my arm in a protective way towards Karkat. I may not like him, but I don't want to see him dead, that would be horrible!

"Sorry, no can do, Nep." She said lounging at the last word.

As she jump forward, I threw myself in the way of Karkat, sending the knife through my left arm. A wail escaped my lips as I fell to the floor, cradling my wounded arm. I looked at the puncture, and got woozy. Light green blood was pouring out of my arm like a sink. I started to lose my vision and hearing as I fainted, but the last thing I heard was Vriska and Karkat yelling something.

Then it was dark for a while…


End file.
